


Blueberry Blush

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Series: Blueberry Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: When Logan’s face suddenly goes a brilliant blue, Patton misunderstands the situation and jumps to a horrible conclusion.





	Blueberry Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the headcanon that originated on Tumblr that all the Sides blush their signature colour. I originally posted this on my Tumblr, and am now posting it here.

‘Oh, it’s just as good as the first time I watched it! Favourite movie of all time!’

Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil were all gathered in the living room of the mindscape, in their onesies, huddled inside a pillow fort. It was their weekly movie night, and they had just finished their first film of the day: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

‘I just don’t see the appeal of the movie,’ Logan sighed. ‘I mean, how does the Chocolate Room not rot and decompose over time? 90% of the inventions in the Inventing Room are physically impossible, especially the gum. Geese can’t lay golden chocolate eggs, no matter how many genetic modifications are made. And I could go on for days about the television teleportation.’

‘Okay, killjoy, thanks for ruining childhood innocence.’ Roman rolled his eyes.

‘I’m simply stating fact. Have you ever seen anyone be attacked by a band of squirrels? The entire Charlie and Willy Wonka universes make zero logical sense,’ Logan replied, folding his arms.

‘I bet it could happen…’

Logan opened his mouth retaliate, but Patton cut across him. ‘Let’s not start an argument, guys! How about we choose another movie? Virge, Roman, you can choose. Lo, come help me replenish the snacks.’

Though Logan knew it was most likely that Patton gave these tasks to them so the logical side and Roman would be apart, delaying an argument, but part of Logan’s mind was wondering maybe, just _maybe_ Patton wanted to spend time with him…

No, that was ridiculous. Logan and Patton were hardly compatible, there’s no way that could be the case. Nevertheless, Logan couldn’t help but wonder…

The two of them entered the kitchen and started filling bowls with chips and candy.

‘You want some Crofters, Loganberry?’

Loganberry. Logan wasn’t one for puns, but the first time Patton had texted him using that nickname, the logical side had a literal error. Just like the first time he tried Logan’s Berry Crofters, he passed out, the word ‘error’ appearing on his glasses. Even now, the nickname made his face heat up…

‘Um, yes, I’d love some.’

Patton paused. ‘Logan?’

‘Hm? Yes, Patton?’ Logan ask, turning his head slightly to face the moral side. Before the teacher knew what was going on, the dad had come up to him and forcefully turned him around. Again, Logan felt his face heating up as he stared up into concerned eyes of the moral side.

‘Lo, are you okay?’

‘Um, y-yeah… why?’ Logan stuttered.

‘Your cheeks… they’re blue! You aren’t choking, are you?! Or cold?!’ Patton looked extremely worried, bouncing on the balls of his feet in panic.

‘N-no, I’m fine,’ Logan replied. Patton raised a hand to the logical side’s cheek. Logan’s heart thudded in his chest at the contact. Patton, however, looked even more terrified.

‘It’s spreading! Th-the tip of your nose, your ears… They’re all a blueberry blue!’ He froze. ‘Blueberry… ROMAN!’

There was the sound of footsteps before Roman poked his head into the kitchen. ‘Yes, padre, what’s going- SWEET MOTHER OF BEYONCÉ, what’s happened to Logan’s face?!’

Patton wrapped his arms around Logan, close to tears, watching as a blue hue took over even more of the teacher’s face. ‘I-It’s spreading! Help him! I… I-I…’ He paused, taking a deep breath. ‘I don’t want Lo Lo to be a blueberry!’

‘Wait, what?!’ Logan raised an eyebrow at Patton.

Roman summoned a mirror and held it before Logan. The reflection staring back at him had an almost completely deep blue face.

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Patton seemed to think he was going through a process like that Violet Beauregarde went through in the movie they just watched… but that was logically impossible! There had to be a different explanation for it…

That’s when the answer hit Logan like a truck. Logan had never seen himself blush before, and neither had the any of the others seen him. However, the others had all been seen blushing in front of each other. Patton blushed a light, sky blue; Roman blushed a vibrant, burning red; Virgil blushed a calming violet; Deceit blushed a bright yellow. Each blushed their signature colour, so it would make sense for Logan to do the same. And with Patton still having his arms around Logan, the logical side was extremely flustered.

‘There’s got to be something we can do! Roman, you gotta know something!’ Patton begged the prince.

‘P-Patton, I’m not- ’

‘I’m sorry, Patton, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do yet,’ Roman shrugged. ‘We just have to wait until he swells up.’ Roman smirked a little, looking at Logan. ‘I guess this means I’m right, though. It _is_ possible!’

Logan rolled his eyes. ‘Listen you two, I’m not actually- ’

‘Nothing?! B-but then Lo will be a blueberry… th-then h-he’ll have to g-go through the painful p-process of being j-juiced… and then he’ll be blue forever!’ Patton tightened his hug, tears falling down his face. ‘I’m so sorry Loganberry!’

‘No, Pat, I’m not- Listen to me, I’m not- ’ Logan sighed. While he found the fact Patton cared about him so much to cry over this so adorable, he couldn’t help but be frustrated that neither he nor Roman were listening. ‘Jesus Christ, Virge, help me out here!’

There was the sound of footsteps before Virgil stepped into the room. ‘What’s up, Lo- ’ He paused when he saw the flustered logical side with Patton clinging onto him like a koala. ‘Oh my god… this is adorable.’

‘It won’t be adorable when Logan swells up…’ Roman muttered.

‘Wait, what?’

‘These two have gotten it in their heads that the reason my face is a bright blue pigment is because I am turning into a blueberry,’ Logan explained, feeling stupid just saying it.

Virgil was silent for a moment before he burst out in laughter. ‘Oh my god! Roman, are you really that much of an idiot?!’

‘Wait… s-so he’s not turning into a blueberry…?’ Patton asked, looking up from where he’d buried his head into Logan’s shoulder.

‘No!’ Virgil replied. ‘Isn’t it obvious? He’s blushing!’

Then it clicked. Roman and Patton let out a synchronised, ‘Oooooh…’

‘Finally! Thank you for explaining, Virgil,’ Logan sighed, smiling in relief.

‘Wait, why are you blushing?’ Patton asked.

‘Again, obvious,’ Virgil smirked.

Roman looked like realisation had literally whacked him around the head with a brick. ‘OH MY. GOSH PECK. YES!’

‘What?’ Patton asked them, confused. ‘What’s so obvi- ’

He was interrupted when Logan pressed their lips together. Almost as soon as the logical side did, he pulled away, his blue blush darkening. ‘I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- !’

This time, Logan was the one interrupted as Patton, a light blue blush on his own cheeks, let out a squeal and wrapped his arms back around the other’s waist. He lifted Logan up and span around, holding him close. ‘I didn’t think you liked me back! I was so scared to tell the truth! But you do! You do!’ He paused before putting Logan down, his blush spreading. ‘Sorry…’

‘It’s okay,’ Logan responded, looking overjoyed at Patton’s response. ‘So… are we a thing now?’

‘If you want to be.’

‘I do. I really do.’

Patton leaned down and the two of them kissed again, much longer and calmer this time.

‘This is so cute…’ Roman smiled.

Patton pulled away from Logan, a goofy smile on his face. ‘My little blueberry…’

Logan blushed again. ‘Is that my new nickname?’

‘I think it suits you!’ Patton smiled. He turned to the other two. ‘We should probably get back to movie night, huh?’

‘I guess so,’ Virgil shrugged. ‘Happy for you two, though.’

‘Yeah, me too,’ Roman nodded.

‘Oh, so you’re not upset you were proved wrong about Willy Wonka being realistic?’ Logan asked, smirking at the creative side.

Roman glared at Logan as the group headed back into the living room. ‘This proves nothing! You know what, I’m going to try and make the same gum as the one in Willy Wonka.’

‘I’d like to see you try.’

‘And you’ll be the tester!’

‘Oh no, I’m so scared.’

The four sides all gathered back in the pillow fort after Virgil grabbed The Nightmare Before Christmas. However, ten minutes into the movie, Logan and Patton had fallen asleep, curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
